Still Struggling (sequel to 'Homework Struggles')
by percy-potter7
Summary: Sequel to 'Homework Struggles'. Percy lies about failing his maths test, causing his mum to be disappointed and Annabeth to get mad.


**Hey! 4th fanfic! This a sequel, as suggested, to 'Homework Struggles'. It is set almost immediately after 'Homework Struggles'. Credit to my sister for inspiration on this fanfic!**

Percy failed his maths test. Gods, he was stupid. Even after all that study with Annabeth, he still failed. Then again, thinking back on it, he didn't actually get much study done. Percy had stormed out after Annabeth was far too bossy and prideful. They had made up now of course, but Percy didn't even want to imagine her reaction when she found out that he had failed. Would she be mad? Disappointed? It didn't matter, because Percy wasn't going to tell her. He will just pretend that he passed, it's safer that way.

Once he got home from school and walked in the door, he called loudly, "hey I'm home!" Annabeth, smiling, walked around the corner. Percy loved it when Annabeth visited. Every time he saw her he got this weird feeling in his stomach, but he liked it. It made him happy, somehow.

"Did you pass your maths test?" Annabeth asked. "Yep." Percy replied, "eighty nine percent!" "Really?" Annabeth asked suspiciously, "show me." "Sorry, can't." Percy replied. "Teacher wanted to keep them at school." "Suppose he wanted to check the marking 'cause he couldn't believe you got such a good mark."

"Hey!" Percy said rather sternly. He wanted to remind her that one of the reasons their last fight had started was because Annabeth kept insulting his intelligence. "Right. Sorry." Annabeth said, glancing at the ground. Percy grabbed her arm gently and she looked up. Even though he didn't want her to keep insulting him, he also wanted her to know that he would always forgive her. His fingers tingled and he realised he was still holding her arm. He quickly let go. Finally Annabeth said, "c'mon, let's go tell your mum the good news."

"Guess who got eighty nine percent in their maths test!" Annabeth called as they approached the kitchen. "Oh, Percy!" Sally exclaimed as they walked in. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Do you know what this means? Blue cupcakes!" "Jeez mum, it's just a maths test." Percy said quitely. "What's wrong? You should be excited!" Sally asked him more seriously with her arms crossed. "Uh.. Nothing." Sally pursed her lips. "Ok then. I suppose you'll tell me when you're ready."

Percy felt really guilty about lying to them. He knew he didn't deserve their praise. It was selfish of him. He almost told them the truth, but honestly, he was scared. Percy knew it was stupid. He'd fought tons of monsters before, yet he was scared to admit to his mum and friend that he had failed his maths test. He didn't want Annabeth to get mad and destroy their friendship. He didn't want to see the disappointment in his mum's eyes. Yes, extremely selfish.

That night the three of them ate blue cupcakes and watched movies. Percy's favourite was Finding Nemo. He still felt guilty, but it was hard to feel too bad while eating blue cupcakes and watching movies with Annabeth leaning against him. That night when he said goodnight to Annabeth, his aura of happiness suddenly collapsed. She was smiling at him. She was finally proud of him, proud of something he didn't even do. He didn't think it would be this hard to lie.

The next morning he got up and got ready for school. Every time he saw his mum or Annabeth they were smiling at him. This was so hard. He would just have to wait until it passes, that's all. That day he went to school, and it was as boring as every other day. Usually he couldn't wait to get home, but today he was scared to face Annabeth and his mum again.

When he finally got home, he collapsed into a chair in the kitchen. Neither his mum nor Annabeth were there. Suddenly Annabeth stormed in. "You idiot, Perseus Jackson! How could you lie to me! I trusted you! And what did you do? I can't trust you for anything anymore!" She stormed back out again.

Percy didn't care if the world needed saving or the gods needed him. He didn't want to exist anymore. They found out that he lied. His teacher must have rang and told them. Gods, could he do anything right? Apparently not.

His mum walked in and sat next to him. Percy, with his head in his hands, didn't even notice her come in. He was too busy thinking about Annabeth. "Percy," his mum said quietly. He looked up. "Mum, I know I shouldn't have lied." Percy started quickly. "I was scared. I know it was selfish of me." "Percy, what were you scared of?" "This. You being disappointed. Annabeth getting mad." "We would have much preferred it if you told the truth. It would have been better hearing it honestly from you, rather than from a teacher. Fourteen percent, Percy? Really? You're right, I am disappointed. But not because you got a bad mark. Because you lied to me. I'm sure Annabeth feels the same way." "Mum..." He started, but she'd already left the room.

Brilliant. If only the people back at camp could see the famous Percy Jackson now. His mum was disappointed and his friend was mad at him. His mum was right, he should have just told them the truth from the beginning. He would have to try and make it up to them. He decided to go and talk to Annabeth.

He found her in the lounge room. She was lying on her stomach on the lounge with her face pressed into the cushions. "Annabeth..." "You idiot!" She whipped her head around so fast Percy didn't know how she managed to not break her neck. "Can I not drum anything into that stupid head of yours!" She was deadly serious.

"I'm sorry," he started. "Oh, really!" Annabeth snarled. "I am! I know I shouldn't have lied. I didn't want you to get mad at me. I know it was selfish." He said. "I wanted you to be proud of me for once." He said, no louder than a whisper. That last sentence caused Annabeth to break. Her anger vanished and her face relaxed.

"Percy," she whispered. "I am always proud of you. Just recently you went on a quest to save me. You're always battling monsters and saving my life. You think you need to do well in a maths test to make me proud of you?" "I'm sorry." Annabeth sighed. "Percy, it's ok. I forgive you. But please, don't lie to me again." "Don't worry, I won't." She got up and wrapped her arms around him. It was totally a friendly gesture, but it made his insides feel like they were exploding.

They walked back into the kitchen to find Sally standing there, cooking dinner. She glanced up when they walked in, then quickly went back to her cooking. "Mum," Percy started. "I'm really sorry. I won't ever lie to you again, I promise." Percy was surprised to hear how dead his voice sounded. Sally stopped what she was doing and came over to hug him. Was there a thing now where when someone says sorry you give them a hug? "It's okay," his mum said. "How can I possibly stay mad at you?"

Annabeth came over and joined in the hug. The three of them stood, hugging in the kitchen, for several minutes. Percy sighed. "You sound exhausted." Annabeth said. Percy replied, "it's harder than you think, lying." "That's why you'll never do it again?" "Correct." Percy swore on the River Styx never to lie to his mum or Annabeth again.

**Thanks! If you have any suggestions for fanfics, let me know and I'll try and do them!**


End file.
